Someday, I Met You
by byeolkim
Summary: Jinhwan kehilangan kameranya. Selama ini dia berasumsi bahwa dia merindukan barang tersebut, tapi ternyata.. tanpa dia sadari pun dirinya justru merindukan orang yang selama ini membawanya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama memang tidak bisa diragukan kekuatannya... /iKON FIC/HOEHWAN/JUNJIN/Junhoe x Jinhwan/non-dialog story/oneshoot/HAPPY READING!


Someday, I Met You

Pairing: HoeHwan, Junhoe x Jinhwan

Rating: T

Oneshot

(Sebenarnya story ini saya re-post karena tidak sengaja terhapus..)

* * *

><p>Story begin~ enjoy!<p>

.

.

_Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.._

.

.

Jinhwan masih sibuk dengan stabilo dan buku biologinya. Anak itu memang penggila belajar, jadi dimana pun kapanpun bila ada kesempatan, pasti Jinhwan akan memanfaatkan waktu untuk belajar beberapa materi. Bahkan di dalam Bus yang tidak jarang berguncang karena aspal jalan yang tidak rata. Sampai tiba-tiba Jinhwan membutuhkan bolpoin yang kebetulan tidak sekalian dia keluarkan dari tempat pensil saat mengambil stabilo tadi. Namun karena kecerobohannya membuka resleting tempat pensil saat dalam keadaan terbalik, sehingga ada salahsatu barang yang berasal dari dalamnya, terjatuh. Sebuah rol film untuk kamera lama ternyata.

Tapi tetap saja, kalau Jinhwan sampai masih menyimpan benda seperti rol film, barang yang umumnya sudah tergolong tua dan tidak banyak yang pakai lagi itu pasti masih berarti baginya. Mata Jinhwan dengan cemas mengekor kemana rol film itu menggelinding. Bus yang melaju membuat rol film tersebut tidak bisa diam, sehingga Jinhwan semakin khawatir tidak bisa mengambilnya kembali. Rol film milik Jinhwan terus menggelinding, sampai akhirnya terantuk sepatu pria asing yang sengaja berdiri karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk dalam Bus. Akhirnya benda kecil itu berhenti membuat Jinhwan bernafas lega dan ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Namun senyum manis itu segera pudar saat Jinhwan melihat wajah pria pemilik sepatu yang berhasil menghentikan rol film-nya.

Merasa pernah melihat wajah itu di suatu tempat.. tapi Jinhwan malah mengalihkan mukanya cepat-cepat kearah jendela Bus. Melihat deretan gedung-gedung yang dilewati sepanjang perjalanan. Yang pasti ia tidak ingin menatap wajah si pria asing, walau kenyataannya dengan jelas pria itu justru memperhatikan Jinhwan dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan. Entah kenapa Jinhwan merasa sangat gugup melihat wajah pria dengan topi hitam dan jaket abu-abu itu. Walau sekuat tenaga menghindarkan pandangannya dari si pria asing, Jinhwan memikirkan rol filmnya. Benda dengan tempat berbentuk tabung yang sangat penting baginya, ada tepat di sebelah kaki kiri seorang pria asing. Tiba-tiba Bus berhenti, yang ternyata memang ada satu halte dengan sekian orang menanti menahan perjalanannya. Saat Bus mengalami pergerakan mengerem, rol film Jinhwan otomatis bergulir kembali ke arah Jinhwan. Pemuda dengan wajah imut itu pun kembali tersenyum senang seraya menengadahkan tangan siap menangkap rol film-nya. Belum sempat Jinhwan mendapatkan kembali yang menjadi miliknya, Bus melanjutkan perjalanan sehingga rol fim milik Jinhwan menggelinding berlawanan arah, terantuk sepatu pria asing lagi.

Hati Jinhwan tidak akan tenang selama ia belum bisa mengambil kembali rol film-nya. Jinhwan yang sudah tidak tahan pun membenarkan dulu keadaan barang-barangnya dengan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas agar tidak ada yang terjatuh lalu hilang lagi. Kemudian Jinhwan pada akhirnya dengan segala keberanian yang susah payah ia kumpulkan, berniat mengangkat badannya dari tempat duduk hendak mengambil sendiri rol film miliknya.

Tapi lagi-lagi keinginan Jinhwan terhenti. Pria asing bertopi justru mengambil rol film Jinhwan dari sebelah kaki kirinya. Sambil sengaja memergoki Jinhwan yang sudah dalam posisi setengah berdiri untuk mengambil rol film tersebut. Jinhwan yang salah tingkah kembali duduk dengan cepat. Ia sempat berdecak, kesal dengan perbuatan si pria asing yang seperti disengaja. Apa pria itu menggodanya? Ah, mengerikan.

Jinhwan tidak bisa terus begini. Ia membuang semua rasa sungkan apalagi malu-malu yang sejak tadi membebani punggungnya. Jinhwan melangkah dengan mantap menuju pria yang kini tengah memegang rol film-nya. Semakin dekat, Jinhwan semakin gugup dengan pandangan intens si pria asing yang seperti menerobos tepat di mata. Jinhwan sampai hati menundukkan kepala agar wajahnya yang entah kenapa bisa tiba-tiba memanas.

Jinhwan sudah berada sangat dekat dengan pria yang masih menggenggam rol film-nya. Belum sempat Jinhwan membuka mulut perihal ingin meminta kembali barangnya secara baik-baik, si pria asing bertopi justru sudah menyodorkan benda kecil itu duluan kepada Jinhwan. Membuat Jinhwan mendongak sambil menatap bingung pria asing yang punya perbedaan tinggi cukup jauh darinya itu. Tidak menyiakan kesempatan, Jinhwan segera mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil rol film miliknya dari tangan pria asing yang ternyata besar juga. Saat tangan Jinhwan tak sengaja bersentuhan kulit dengan tangan pria asing, suatu hal mengejutkan Jinhwan.

Pria asing sengaja menggenggam ringan tangan Jinhwan seakan-akan mengambil kesempatan bisa merasakan keseluruhan dari bagian tangan Jinhwan saat membiarkan Jinhwan menjauhkan miliknya dari tangannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, itu membuat degupan jantung Jinhwan menjadi lebih cepat tanpa alasan jelas. Bahkan Jinhwan sempat terbelalak dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Bagaimanapun juga... dengan begini akhirnya Jinhwan mendapatkan kembali rol film miliknya. Sehingga hatinya tenang meski jantungnya deg-degan. Tapi saat Jinhwan ingin kembali duduk di tempatnya, sudah ada seorang wanita tua justru duduk disana. Wanita tua tersebut minta maaf dan minta izin kepada Jinhwan untuk menempati kursinya, sebab kalau dia lama berdiri, tulang ekornya bisa sakit. Jinhwan dengan sifat dasar mudah tidak tega akhirnya mengalah saja. Dia menerima tas miliknya dari si wanita tua yang sekali lagi minta maaf, kemudian berpegangan tenang pada pegangan Bus sambil masih menikmati perjalanan yang tersisa sebelum ia benar-benar sampai di komplek perumahan.

Belum lama pandangan Jinhwan menjadi teduh karena merasa damai memperhatikan pohon-pohon yang sengaja ditanam di tengah kota, ia merasa ada seseorang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Penasaran, Jinhwan pun refleks menoleh. Lagi-lagi Jinhwan dibuat terbelalak sebab orang itu justru adalah pria asing bertopi tadi. Mulut Jinhwan sedikit terbuka, matanya yang sipit membulat sedikit, dan pandangannya terpaku. Membuat si pria asing merasa tidak nyaman dan akhirnya kali ini dia yang mengalihkan pandangan dari Jinhwan karena malu, bahkan dia sampai menurunkan topinya guna menutupi setengah wajah.

Jinhwan kembali pada kesadarannya dan ikut mengarahkan wajah ke objek lain. Tahu dari melihat jalan yang tampak dari jendela Bus, Jinhwan merasa tempat turunnya sudah sebentar lagi. Ia pun bisa berpikir segera mengakhiri kecanggungannya bersama pria asing yang sedikit tidak jelas dan mengerikan di sebelahnya (hei! Tidak usah berlebihan). Setelah memperkirakan jarak, Jinhwan menekan bel tanda minta diturunkan karena sudah sampai tempat tujuan, dan dengan begitu otomatis ia berbalik memunggungi si pria asing bertopi hitam dan berjaket abu-abu. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Bus benar-benar berhenti, dan entah kenapa rasanya sangat hampa di dada Jinhwan ketika dia harus membelakangi pria asing.

Jinhwan turun tepat di depan komplek perumahan, mulai melangkah keluar dari Bus. Saat meneruskan perjalanan hingga masuk komplek hendak ke rumahnya, Jinhwan merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Atau tepatnya, dia 'mengharapkan' ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang? Jinhwan ingin sekali menoleh, tapi entah kenapa rasanya malu sehingga dia mengurungkan niatnya. Jinhwan berusaha tetap fokus dengan perjalanannya. Mengabaikan hasratnya yang ingin diikuti seseorang dari belakang. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, dia gelisah dan harap-harap cemas bila benar ada yang mengikutinya di belakang. Ini kesekian kalinya langkah Jinhwan tersendat hanya karena Jinhwan masih bingung antara memutar tubuh atau tidak. Jinhwan menggeleng menyadarkan diri sendiri bahwa yang seperti itu aneh, dan pada akhirnya dia berjalan lagi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Lima menit berlalu. Jinhwan sudah tidak tahan, dia benar-benar penasaran, apakah ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang sejak tadi? Jinhwan sendiri tidak tahu, namun yang terbersit dalam bayangannya adalah si pria asing mesum/? bertopi. Buat apa dia memikirkan orang seperti itu!?

Jinhwan dengan segala keberanian yang susah payah dikumpulkannya pun akhirnya memutar tubuh. Sejenak hatinya lega karena dia merasa bisa melakukannya bahkan dia reflek tersenyum, namun setelah tahu tidak menemukan siapapun di belakangnya, Jinhwan kecewa. Ternyata selama itu yang ada di balik punggungnya hanyalah jalanan komplek yang sepi tanpa seorang pun lewat.

Senyum Jinhwan perlahan luntur dan dengan perasaan kecewa yang sangat dalam entah disebabkan oleh apa, Jinhwan pun memutar tubuh lagi. Namun dia berhenti beberapa saat, kemudian menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi. Setelahnya, Jinhwan hanya bisa menerima kenyataan dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia sampai tidak fokus pada langkahnya, wajahnya menunduk jadi yang diperhatikannya hanyalah jalanan. Jinhwan sendiri tidak tahu mengapa hatinya sakit, dadanya sesak. Sampai dengan tiba-tiba Jinhwan menubruk tubuh seseorang yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya Jinhwan tepat mengenai dada bidang orang tersebut, apa dia jauh lebih tinggi dari Jinhwan?

Saat Jinhwan mendongak, siapa yang dilihatnya sekarang sangatlah membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Orang yang sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya adalah orang asing bertopi di Bus tadi! Seketika tidak tahu mengapa, hati Jinhwan yang tadinya sakit tiba-tiba jadi lega, rasa kecewanya seperti telah diobati dengan adanya sosok pria asing tersebut. Jinhwan bingung tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengelak, mengapa yang dia inginkan adalah si pria asing itu? Seketika kebingungan yang dirasakan Jinhwan kembali membuatnya ragu. Sebenarnya apa yang dia rasakan terhadap si pria asing bertopi? Kenapa saat Jinhwan tidak mendapatinya mengikutinya, dia kecewa. Dan saat berada di hadapannya, Jinhwan 'senang' sekaligus bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

Kalau Jinhwan tak salah lihat, pria asing bertubuh tinggi di depan Jinhwan mengulas senyum tipis. Dia tampak merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang disampirkan ke samping kiri. Setelah beberapa saat, yang bisa dilihat Jinhwan dari tangan pria asing adalah sebuah kamera lama. Itu adalah kamera milik Jinhwan yang sempat hilang!

Jinhwan tentu saja kaget kameranya bisa ada pada si pria asing. Kemudian Jinhwan langsung ingat akan kejadian seminggu yang lalu, dimana dia sedang berada di sebuah gang sepi dan mengganti baterai kamera jadulnya. Karena bawaan sifat cerobohnya, Jinhwan tak sengaja menjatuhkan salahsatu rol film. Benda kecil tersebut berhenti tepat di kaki laki-laki perawakan preman dengan seragam SMA. Preman yang melihat Jinhwan itu segera memberitahukan kepada temannya yang lain bahwa ada 'mangsa empuk'. Ternyata keseluruhan jumlahnya ada lima, dan lima laki-laki sangar berseragam SMA namun acak-acakan itu mulai mendekati Jinhwan. Menarik jaket Jinhwan serta tasnya, Jinhwan tak bisa melawan karena tubuhnya terlalu kecil daripada anak seumurannya pada umumnya. Tas Jinhwan dijungkir-balikkan sehingga seluruh isinya tumpah, dan yang diambil salahsatu dari lima preman adalah dompet Jinhwan. Kamera yang tengah dipegang Jinhwan menarik perhatian dan segera ditertawakan karena penampilannya yang jadul. Jinhwan mencoba terus melawan sekuat tenaga, sampai akhirnya dia berhasil lolos dari kukungan lima preman SMA dan berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Jangan dipikir Jinhwan dibiarkan bebas begitu saja, tentunya para preman sekolah yang seharusnya sedang mem_bully _serta memalakinya itu langsung mengejar. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran di penjuru lorong dengan lima lawan satu. Namun tubuh kecil Jinhwan-lah yang menyelamatkan dirinya, sebab dengan kaki kecil, lari Jinhwan sangatlah cepat dan gesit. Sehingga akhirnya dia dapat lepas dari gang sempit dan sampai di jalan raya penuh orang, membuat para preman sekolahan yang masih mengincarnya tidak bisa berbuat apapun kali ini. Di keramaian lalu kau melakukan pem-_bully _an. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat bodoh?

Saat itu Jinhwan menyayangkan kamera lamanya. Yang dia perhatikan adalah salahsatu anggota dari kumpulan lima preman sekolahan itu yang memegang kameranya. Kalau dilihat-lihat orang itu justru bagi Jinhwan tak ada tampang premannya samasekali.

Dan kini, Jinhwan bertemu lagi dengan si 'pencuri' kamera antiknya. Jinhwan mengambil yang menjadi miliknya dari tangan pria lainnya dalam diam. Padahal pria asing bertopi-yang kini sudah sedikit dikenalnya karena kenangan buruk-sudah memasang senyum yang lebih jelas dilihat serta melepas topi hitam di kepalanya. Cukup manis, tapi belum bisa meluluhkan hati Jinhwan yang masih kecewa.

Merasakan reaksi Jinhwan yang terus diam seribu bahasa dan pergerakan, akhirnya pria asing memasang kembali topinya. Dengan satu desahan kecewa, dia melewati Jinhwan sambil berjalan perlahan karena lemas. Meninggalkan Jinhwan hanya bersama dengan sebuah kamera lama.

Sementara Jinhwan, dia memperhatikan kameranya dengan seksama. Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan benda antiknya justru Jinhwan merasa sepertinya benda seperti ini lebih baik diganti dengan yang lebih modern saja ya? Ah, tapi seperti yang terpenting bukanlah kembalinya kameranya di tangannya lagi, melainkan...

Jinhwan bisa bertemu dengan pria asing itu lagi.

Walau tidak menyadari sepenuhnya, sejak pertama kali bertemu, Jinhwan merasa merindukan sesuatu. Jinhwan menipu diri sendiri dengan mengasumsikan yang dirindukannya adalah kameranya. Tapi ternyata...?

Jinhwan berbalik, melihat si pria asing bertopi belum terlalu jauh. Entah dorongan dan semangat dari mana, Jinhwan langsung berlari. Menghambur kearah si pria asing yang sadar dengan tindakan Jinhwan. Sehingga dia ikut memutar tubuh, mendapati Jinhwan sudah berhenti dengan jarak tidak terlalu jauh darinya, kemudian melompat untuk memeluknya erat.

Perlahan, si pria asing mulai tersenyum kembali. Begitu juga dengan Jinhwan, dia tersenyum sambil sebisa mungkin menahan tangisnya seraya mempererat pelukan. Jinhwan menyamankan kepala di dalam dada bidang si pria asing, sementara pria yang lebih tinggi dibanding Jinhwan itu membalas pelukan Jinhwan tidak kalah erat...

.

.

.

_Junhoe selalu menanti seorang pemuda manis yang ia tahu bernama Kim Jinhwan dari _tag name_ seragam sekolahnya disaat pertama kali pertemuan keduanya._

_Junhoe mencoba dengan mendatangi gang kecil tempat teman-temannya kemarin memalak Jinhwan dengan pikiran mungkin Jinhwan terbiasa melewati gang itu, namun ternyata tidak ada tanda-tanda samasekali dari keberadaan Jinhwan. Apa Jinhwan trauma sejak insiden tempo hari sehingga takut melewati gang kecil ini lagi?_

_Seharusnya saat itu Junhoe lah yang melarang teman-temannya menyakiti Jinhwan!_

_Junhoe mencoba memberanikan diri datang ke sekolah Jinhwan yang ia tahu dari tipe seragamnya. Junhoe sengaja duduk di depan gerbang sambil membunuh rasa bosan dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandangi kamera yang berhasil diambilnya dari Jinhwan. Namun seberapa lama pun dia menanti, takkan bisa dengan mudah menemukan Jinhwan. Sebab, murid sekolah ini juga banyak kan?_

_Mungkin takdir memang sudah tidak memutuskan Junhoe untuk dipertemukan dengan Kim Jinhwan. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengembalikan kamera jadul miliknya._

_Junhoe hampir putus asa. Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan ia tak pernah menemukan Jinhwan di kesempatan manapun. Sementara kamera milik orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu masih ada padanya._

_Sampai pada ketika Junhoe masih menunggu hendak menaiki salahsatu Bus, dnegan keberuntungan apa yang datang padanya hari itu, Junhoe dapat melihat Jinhwan. Menaiki Bus yang sama dengan yang ingin dia naiki pula!_

_Tak membuang kesempatan emas pemberian dewi fortuna, Junhoe segera dengan semangat memasuki Bus._

_Junhoe hanya bisa mencuri pandang dari jauh kearah Jinhwan. Bocah SMA kelas dua itu terlihat sangat manis saat sedang serius belajar. Mau-tak-mau membuat pipi Junhoe merona hangat._

_Sampai akhirnya, sebuah rol film yang biasa digunakan pada kamera lama menggelinding dan terantuk oleh sepatu Junhoe..._

.

.

.

_**a/n: pasti para readers yang dengan baik hati mau mampir ke fanfic ini juga nyadar kalau dalam cerita, samasekali tidak ada dialog antar-tokoh :) memang saya sengaja buat seperti itu, dengan kata lain ini unspoken story/? atau silent story/? *ah,molla!* saya langsung menggunakan couple Junhoe x Jinhwan (yang cara nyingkatnya jadi satu aja sampe sekarang saya masih bingung/plak) karena udah kebelet/? bikin ff pake member iKON. Excited beud sama debut mereka!  
><strong>_

_**Story fic ini disadur dari film gay korea "Boy Meets Boy" karena saya rasa Jinhwan mirip dengan Kim Hyesung yang main pilem tersebut :3**_

_**Betewe ini fanfic oneshot pertama di akun ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~~**_

_**Well, for last, thankyou so much my dear lovely readers for checking my story! mind for reviews? :D**_


End file.
